


Forgotten Pizza

by TiredDelusions



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minecraft, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredDelusions/pseuds/TiredDelusions
Summary: “I’m not paying,” was said into Skeppy’s ear. He let out a loud groan and sat up, almost hitting his head against Sapnap’s.They forgot about the pizza rip.
Relationships: Skeppy/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Forgotten Pizza

Skeppy scrolled through his phone as he laid on the soft mattress next to Sapnap. They had met up spontaneously, neither having planned on really flying out to see the other. It’s not like they minded that they were short on food, and one didn’t have enough clothing to survive the intended stay of one week. Skeppy quite liked wearing baggy clothing, especially when it belonged to his boyfriend. It makes him sound like a creep, but he found it comforting to wear the others' clothing. He felt connected to him, like their bond stretched over the miles that distanced them. Their hearts stayed as one beating force, and no distance could rip it apart. 

A loud sigh came from Sapnap, “I am  _ not _ making dinner, pick a place to get takeout. “ Skeppy sat up at this, setting his phone to the side. It was rare that Sapnap would let Skeppy pick, usually Sapnap would order the food and ignore Skeppy’s complains that the food was terrible. 

A light hum came from Skeppy as he thought over the places he’d like to eat, “How about… chinese? “ A groan told him the answer to that suggestion, “Okay okay! How about, hmmmmm, mcdonalds! “ A scoff, “Fineeeee, uhhh… pizza?” A hum of approval came from Sapnap, and a gentle smile fell over Skeppy’s scrunched up face. 

The hum of the phone started, and in a meer seconds Sapnap was ordering the pizza. He chose to buy two large pizzas, both with thin crust. Skeppy couldn’t help the snicker that left him, remembering his prank on BadBoyHalo. Sapnap sent him a smile, and continued to list off the toppings. Skeppy wrinkled his nose up, Sapnap always liked to put a lot on his pizzas. Personally Skeppy thought it was disgusting, but he really wasn’t to judge with his cheese pizza covered in pepper. 

The beep of the phone and the silence that fell in the room told Skeppy that the pizza was ordered. Skeppy flopped his head onto Sapnap’s lap, staring at the orange wall. He melted as Sapnap’s fingers slowly tangled through Skeppy’s hair. A light hum escaped his lips, he relished in the way Sapnap stilled. Skeppy knew that Sapnap loved the light hums he made, the hums that told Sapnap that he was happy and felt  _ safe _ . It was a sign of trust, a weird one, but still their show of affection. Each hum, the words I love you echoed to both parties. Though unsaid, they knew that both felt it with every fiber of their bodies. 

A soft hand fell on top of his face, it gently pulled Skeppy’s head to face right up towards Sapnap. He angled his body to be directly on his back, and stared up at Sapnap’s half lidded blue eyes. Sapnap leaned down, his breath fanning across Skeppy’s face. It sent a light shiver down his spine, and he became impatient on how long it was taking Sapnap to just  _ kiss _ him. It must have shown across his face, as his partner leaned down. His face went past Skeppy’s and his breath hit Skeppy’s ear. 

“I’m not paying,” was said into Skeppy’s ear. He let out a loud groan and sat up, almost hitting his head against Sapnap’s.

“I hate you, you know that?” he said in a low tone, almost teasing Sapnap. Sapnap glanced down to Skeppy’s lips, and he was pulled back down by a strong hand.

“Do you reallyyyyy?” Sapnap said with a smirk, before his lips met Skeppy’s softly. It was likely their softest kiss, but was ruined as Skeppy bit down on Sapnap’s bottom lip. He could taste the blood that welled from the small wound, and watched as Sapnap pulled away with a gasp. Playful betrayal shone in his eyes, and a light laugh fluttered out of Skeppy. “Ya know, I think that answered my question pretty well.” With a small huff, Sapnap leaned down to plant a light kiss on Skeppy’s lips. “Even so, I love you with my entire heart,” Sapnap said with complete seriousness.

A small hum escaped Skeppy, and Sapnap leaned down to regain his lips in a passionate kiss. Little did they know, the pizza man had been ringing the doorbell for 2 minutes and had decided to just leave.


End file.
